Teen Agers?
by MessyPup99
Summary: What happens if the titans were just teenagers? RobxStar BBxRae BeexCy TerraxSpeedy and more teen agers instead of teen titans! for title
1. English Blunders

**Teen...agers?**

_Starfire- Kori Anders_

_Robin-Richard Grayson_

_Raven-Rachel Roth_

_BB-Garfield Logan_

_Cyborg-Victor Stone_

_Bee-Bethany Beecher_

_Speedy-Roy Harper_

_Kitten- Katherine Moth_

_Terra-Terra Marvok_

_X-Xen Reaper_

_Jinx-Jill Charmer_

Kori was one of hundreds of pupils who went to Jump city boarding school where children sleep, eat and learn she was in a gang called The Plastics (Mean girls...couldnt resist).Rachel was a quiet girl who spent most of her days in the school library filling her head with knowledge which she hides under a thick black hoodie. Garfield was the complete opposite of Rachel he was known as the class clown even though his jokes were not amuseing the only reason he was class clown was because of the inccedent in the science lab with his best mate.Victor, Garfields best friend is half human half robot ever since the accident in the science lab his Friend Garfield got it worse how would you feel if you had to have green skin and elf ears? Anyway Kori was walking to class with Terra her best friend they had english, they got into the classroom 5 minutes later just in time "Miss Anders and Miss Marvok take a seat!" Mrs Seeatle yellled the two plastics rushed to their seats Kori hated this lesson because she had to sit next to Roy he was always trying I repeat **trying** to get her to go out with him she was ignoring him yet again when the bellrung signaling the next lesson Kori was the first one out of the room maths she thought looking around to see where it was.


	2. Friends?

**Chapter 2- Friends?**

_Victor_

Victor ran around the halls yelling "whats a guy gotta do to get to maths around here!"

"Go into the room apparently" (ok just so ya no bee is now Karen an terra is tara Markov) a girl named Karen joked letting him follow her to their classroom for maths when they got there Victor frowned "Whats up Vic?" Karen asked shifting her gaze to where he was looking the two walked over to their assigned seat which happened to be next to each other Karen looked at the girl more closely "Kori?" Karen muttered to Victor

"yea" Vic answered quietly

"What did she do Vic?" Karen questioned

"Well she used to be my best mate a year ago and..." Victor started giving her glances every so often

"Yea.." Karen urged him to go on

"Well she joined this gang the Plastics or something like that anyway" Vic finished

"I see..." Karen started but was interupted by the booming voice of their maths teacher,

"Miss Beecher Mr Stone talking in class i see..." then something happened shocking them both the teacher had been out side and had guessed the voices

"I was the one talking Sir" Kori started making her tone sound as if it were true the teacher must have believed her,

"Terribly sorry Miss Beecher and Mr Stone... Miss Anders detention after school!" Mr Wayne (Bat man) boomed making the young girl cringe in fear " any way back to the lesson, Miss Roth... 7x7?" The teacher continued making the dark girl sit up immediently

"49 Sir" Rachel answered without any pauses

"good...hmmmmmmm Mr Grayson 6x7?" Mr Wayne asked the popular boy at the back

"42" the boy answered followed by a yawn

"ok... Mr Logan 5x7?" Mr Wayne questioned the skinny boy fast asleep at the back making him jerk up "Mr Logan I said 5x7!" Mr Wayne repeated

the boy rubbed an eye sleepily before answering " Please Sir im not married so dont call me Mr and secondly the answers 35"

Mr Wayne was about to make a comment when the bell rang meaning it was finally Break time Gar ran out of the room bumping into Rachel who dropped all her books on the floor then they bumped heads picking their school equiptment up

"Hey" Gar greeted making the girl blush a bit

"Hi and Goodbye" she answered sarcasticaly turning away and running to the field mean while Kori had the same trouble with a boy called Richard

"Greetings" Kori muttered making him laugh at her because of the way she spoke

"Your like an alien" his chuckiling soon broke down as she gave him a sad look he was about to say he was only joking when a boy called Roy confronted Kori

" go away i said Noo the first 300 times" Kori yelled making the boy called Roy give her puppy dog eyes

"She said NOO!" Richard repeated for Kori "Friends?" he asked

"Friends" she agreed as they headed for the field together at the same time Gar caught up with Rachel

"Look im really sorry can we just be friends?" Gar asked the Dark girl as he followed her around the field...(Dun Dun Dun)

_**Need reviews if you want to know what happens next!**_

**_oh yeah before I forget please message me of what your favorite Char is in this story is so far results will be held when at least 10 people vote! oh yeah ta princess aelita Lyoko and Librastar for giving me ideas and helping me with my mistakes!_**


	3. Detention Date

**Chapter 3- Detention Date**

"I ermmmm Gar im kinda you see... got to go" Rachel (soz people who think its still Raven, in my story shes Rachel) mumbled turning around and rushing to the library her favorite place to go... just her luck the Plastics were there! Rachel pretended she hadnt seen them all was going well,

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel,Rachel!" Richard yelled running into the library he saw the plastics and frowned as Katherine blew kisses,

"Hi Richie-Poo!" Katherine squeaked a look of love in her eyes

"Richard!" Kori yelled to her former friend rolling her eyes at Kat the leader of the Plastics,

"Hey Kor whats up?" he asked knowing what the answer would be already kat had walked away with the other members of the gang leaving Kori behind

"The ceiling I believe friend Richard!" Kori joked at that moment she realised she had to go to DETENTION! ( The Horror the Horror) "we must go now friend Richard..." Kori began

"Why?" Richard asked his glum friend

"D...E...T...E...N...T...I...O...N!" Kori screamed at the top of her lungs Richards eyes widened as he and the Plastic ran out of the room, sure Kori was bad but she could never be mean to the person she loved could she? the two finally got to the Detention room and to their suprise only Victor and Gar were in it ... Kori and victor looked at each other and Richard felt a rush of jelousy flowing through his body but he kept calm and took a seat as the two teens (17 year olds! in last chapter sums were easy cause the teacher was trying to wake them up) continued to glare evily at each other,

"Victor?" Kori asked the muscular boy her eyes softening a bit allowing their usual shine to beam at Vic

"Kori? your nice?" Vic asked his former Best mate

"Yes Friend Victor Ive decided to leave the Plastics!" Kori replied letting her grin shine through out the dark gloomy room "YEA,result weve got Kori back people"Victor yelled whilst doing a victor(y) dance

"So anyways Vic I need to tell you something..." Kori began,Richard felt as if his blood was on fire!

"tomorrow cafe do ya?" Vic asked the red-headed girl

"Its a date!"

**ta_ Princess Aelita Lyoko_**_ (again!) **, I feel awfully random and the in-inaminate-living**_

_(votes still needed people!)_


	4. Mistaken?

**Chapter 4- Mistaken?**

The next day Kori got up early it was a Saturday and was the day of talking to Victor about whats been going on since well... she joined the Plastics, speaking of them Kat was going to kill her when she found out she was leaving! just as this thought struck her her alarm clock flashed 12:00 time to go to the Cafe she thought happily at least I can get this stuff of my chest! "Hey Vic" Kori greeted walking over to their table

"Hey Kor" he answered without looking up from the menu Kori sat down as the waiter came up to the table

"Hello welcome to Cafe de Paris may I take your orders?" The waiter said smartly with a notebook and pen waiting to write

"Yeah ill have ermmm Meat Supreme Breakfast with a soda and ...Kori?" Vic asked

"Ohh ill have a piece of toast and make that Two Sodas!" Kori replied happily as the waiter wrote it all down and turned to the kitchen,

"Anyway what did you need to talk about?" Vic asked

"I have this how you say Problem." Kori Started

" And?" Vic questioned the red-headed girl

"Well I have this ermmmmmmmm it is where the girl likes a boy more than a friend." Kori finished looking at Vic to see his reaction all that happened was an arched eye-brow,

"You mean a crush?" Vic asked in a teasing tone

"Noo! i mean yes" Kori answered quietly

"Whos the Guy?... Do I know him?" Vic asked

"Yes I believe you will know him From football..." Kori Replied

"Xen?" Vic asked

"Noo"

"Gar?"Vic asked

"Noo"Kori answered

"Roy?"Vic asked

"NOOO"Kori answered

"Richard?"Vic asked

"maybe" Kori replied

"RICHARD!" Vic yelled earning glares from the other people in the Cafe, at that time their food had arrived once they had eaten Vic said "look Kor im not the one to talk to about relationships try...Rachel the Relationship Whizz"

"Ok Vic Cya around?" Kori asked her friend

"You Bet Kor you Bet!" Victor replied

"Bye Legs!" Vic yelled as kori walked out of the door Kori gave a slight smile that was her old Nick Name Just as she turned the corner she saw Richard

"Hey Rick" Kori called over to him Richard smiled and walked over to her

"What did you talk about?" He asked her holding his breath

"Old times Rick Old times" she replied as they walked back to the main building of the school together

"So you dont have a Magor Crush on him?" Rick asked her kori burst into fits of laughter

"Noooo way he was my best mate 10 years ago we had a lot to catch up on!" Kori Stated

"OHHH..." Rick mumbled a huge blush appearing on his face but he was happy , Meanwhile Rachel was not so happy Tara had been asking her everthing from whats her favorite colour to what colour pen shes writing her homework in.

"Do you like Gar as a friend?" Tara asked

"Yes" Rachel muttered

"Do you like him as more than a friend?" Tara continued

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Rachel yelled blushing bright pink

"Can I have him then?" Tara joked watching as Rachel turned red

"No!" She whisphered but Tara still heard

"So you do have a Crush on him!" Tara yelled in triumph

"Yes" Rachel mumbled in defeat her usually stern face tuning to a frown this was going to be a long day! meanwhile Victor walked home with Karen his usually smiley face was...well even more Smiley!

"Whats up with you Vic?" Karen questioned

"My best friends in love!" Vic yelled

"Who with?" Karen asked her eyes growing suspicious

"No other than, yikes ...Penguins!" Victor yelled

"Penguins?" Karen repeated

"Nooo Richard" Vic corrected making Karen give him a stony glare

"Richard! whod have a crush on that selfish..." Karen started but stopped when she saw a crying Kori running away

"Kori! she didnt mean it like that,well great work be I think you were talking about Roy though" Victor yelled

"Ohhh thats who hes called, My bad..."

**_Ta to the two usual people (Groan) Princess aelita Lyoko and Librastar for reviews poll still open need your Reviews!_**


End file.
